


Une brève histoire des héros de France

by Tabouret



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Apprenti/Maître, Beaucoup de combats pas du tout épiques, Crack, Emmanuel Macron : maître des horloges, Emmanuel Macron : à la recherche d'un pseudo crédible, Gen, Les pseudos des héros sont ... particuliers, Super héros!AU, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ils échangent, je ne sais pas, pdv EM, pdv MV, personne ne sait, qui sait, switch !, vous ne savez pas, y aura-t-il de l'homosexualité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabouret/pseuds/Tabouret
Summary: Emmanuel Macron représente, selon lui-même, tout ce qu'un jeune héros pourrait espérer être : Il est jeune, puissant et vient juste de rentrer dans l'Union de supers la plus influente de France. La prochaine étape : conquérir le monde des justiciers grâce à son charme et à son super pouvoir de rang S.Cet objectif serait peut-être plus facile à atteindre s'il n'avait pas à jongler entre ses études, ses devoirs de héros, un mentor super relou, des adversaires beaucoup trop forts pour lui et des coéquipiers tous plus idiots les uns que les autres.Plongé dans un monde rempli de rivalité, de coups bas et de stupidité pure et simple, le jeune homme va-t-il réussir à unir les forces du Bien pour défaire une bonne fois pour toute les affreux super vilains qui menacent la France ?Non, la réponse est non, mais il s'en fiche pas mal. Lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est arriver au sommet de la hiérarchie, ni plus, ni moins.[Hiatus parce que j'ai plus la motivation]





	1. Non mais là ça va pas le faire

Quand on faisait ses débuts sur la scène héroïque française, il était commun de passer quelques années à protéger des villes de province, voire des villages, avant de monter au niveau national. Il était en effet très rare qu'un débutant soit admis directement dans l'Union sans avoir été auparavant membre d'une des ligues secondaires. Le cursus classique des héros était ascendant, et c'était ainsi que lui-même avait fini par monter au niveau national, montant lentement les échelles de la hiérarchie héroïque pour finir par atterrir là où il était à présent.

Bien entendu, ces règles non-dites encadrant l'intégration des justiciers parmi leurs pairs n'étaient pas absolues et il y avait toujours un petit malin ou une petite maligne pour y déroger de temps à autres. Cela finissait généralement en quitte ou double pour eux : soit ils échouaient et sombraient dans l'oubli, soit ils parvenaient à leurs fins et devenaient des figures imposantes de l'univers des héros.

Que leur histoire se finisse de l'une ou de l'autre de ces façons, il était rare que ces nouveaux venus fassent l'unanimité au sein de l'Union. Jugés trop ambitieux ou trop présomptueux par leurs pairs, ils étaient régulièrement critiqués voire discriminés. Cela ne le gênait en rien, bien entendu, puisqu'il faisait partie de ceux qui n'appréciaient pas particulièrement les jeunes chiens fous qui rejoignaient régulièrement leurs rangs. Des années qu'il demandait à François de régler le problème et de cesser de recruter des jeunes sans expérience et des années qu'il se faisait rembarrer.

Et maintenant le leader de l'Union ne se contentait même plus de simplement le contredire, non. François avait commencé à prendre des mesures pour le rallier de son côté, mesures qui, pour le moment, ne s'étaient pas montrées particulièrement efficaces. Il n'était pas facile de faire changer d'avis à Manuel Valls.

Et c'était pas le jeunot devant lui qui allait contredire cette affirmation.

Du haut de ses quarante ans, Manuel faisait partie de l'ancienne génération des héros, assez vieux pour être expérimenté tout en restant suffisamment jeune pour savoir se débrouiller sur le champ de bataille et rester à la pointe du combat contre le mal. Bien que son pouvoir soit difficile à contrôler, tous les pouvoirs se basant sur des émotions l'étaient, il s'était bâti une réputation solide et avait, lors de ses années au sein de la Ligue de Gauche, amassé une quantité non négligeable de connaissances et de compétences pour être, même sans utiliser régulièrement ses capacités spéciales, devenu un des héros les plus puissants de sa génération.

De ce fait, il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout impressionné par le jeune que François lui avait confié.

Légèrement plus petit que lui, d'à peine un ou deux centimètres, le nouvel héros arborait une tenue simple, un long manteau bleu sombre sur un costume formel noir et des chaussures en cuir de la même couleur, qui aurait pu passer pour un accoutrement civil si ce n'était pour le masque ambre qui masquait ses yeux et le haut de son nez et la chaîne de montre à gousset qui dépassait d'une de ses poches. Bien que moins ridicule, et de loin, que certaines des tenues adoptées par ses pairs, celle du garçon parut peu pratique à Manuel, ce qui n'améliora en rien l'avis que ce dernier avait de lui.

 

"... Bonjour ?" dit sa charge, "Vous êtes Borderline ?"

 

Question stupide, le gamin savait très bien qui il était, la France entière savait qui il était et, malgré le ridicule du surnom que la presse avait fini par lui donner ('Borderline', et puis quoi encore ?), celui-ci était connu à travers le monde entier. Il communiqua son agacement devant une question aussi sotte en croisant les bras l'air, il l'espérait, méprisant.

Son silence fit grimacer le gosse.

 

"Vous êtes muet ?" finit par demander celui-ci d'un air confus. "Désolé mais je ne parle pas la LSF, est-ce que vous pouvez lire sur mes lèvres ? Vous êtes sourd ?"

 

Manuel grinça des dents.

 

"Non, je ne suis pas sourd." il marqua un temps d'arrêt, "Ni muet pour ce que cela peut te faire.

\- Oui j'avais compris que vous n'étiez pas muet, vu que vous venez de ..."

 

Refroidi par le regard agacé de son aîné, le jeune ferma la bouche sans finir sa phrase, l'air embarrassé.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Il fut long.

Le gamin avait commencé à s'agiter et à jeter des regards teintés de désespoirs aux quelques héros qui passaient de temps à autres à côté d'eux, comme si ceux-ci pouvaient, ou voulaient, le sauver des griffes de Manuel, et ses gesticulations finirent par pousser l'homme plus âgé à prendre la parole. Le voir se tortiller ainsi était amusant au début, mais la situation était très rapidement devenu agaçante.

 

"Flambix m'a chargé de te guider et de te montrer les ficelles du statut de héros. Tu vas me suivre dans mes missions pour les deux prochains mois, après lesquels tu redeviendras, dieu merci, indépendant."

 

A cette déclaration, les regards désespérés du gosse redoublèrent en intensité, il semblait sur le point de s'enfuir en courant.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence.

 

"Des questions ? demanda sêchement Manuel.

\- Oui beaucoup, répondit le gamin, ça vous embête d'y répondre ?

\- Oui."

 

Il reçu un nouveau regard affligé de la part de son nouveau coéquipier, regard qu'il ignora complètement, préférant se mettre en route en direction des parties les plus importantes du QG de l'Union, que François lui avait demandé de faire visiter à leur nouvel allié.

 

"Tu as quel âge d'ailleurs ?"

 

La question, posée sur un ton glacial, fit sursauter le novice, qui le suivait en silence depuis quelques minutes.

 

"Vingt-cinq ans."

 

Manuel grimaça. Vingt-cinq ans était un âge tout à fait respectable pour débuter sa carrière de héros, mais seulement au niveau régional. Un héros national avait en moyenne trente-cinq ans et ceux qui se situaient en dessous de la barre des trente étaient extrêmement rares. Son apprenti temporaire, si il parvenait à se maintenir au sein de l'Union, deviendrait un de ses membres les plus jeunes. Merveilleux.

 

"Et ton pseudonyme ? Tu en as un j'espère ..."

 

L'ancienne génération des héros n'avait pas eu, comme la nouvelle, la chance de se choisir eux-même leurs surnoms, François et lui-même avaient été victimes de la presse, se voyant affublés des peu seyants "Flambix" et "Borderline" et, étonnamment, ils n'étaient même pas les plus mal lotis : la presse n'aimait rien de plus que d'inventer des sobriquets ridicules aux héros français. L'arrivée d'internet et des réseaux sociaux avaient permis aux nouveaux héros d'imposer leur propre surnom, mais pour l'ancienne garde, c'était trop tard, ils avaient été nommés et leurs noms allaient rester.

Tout à se lamenter sur son surnom infortuné, Manuel manqua la réponse de son apprenti, il grimaça. Pas moyen que les deux prochains mois se passent bien, ça c'était sûr.

 

"Excuse moi je n'ai pas entendu."

 

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut comme l'impression que le garçon le foudroyait du regard, mais ce fut si bref qu'il se dit qu'il s'était sans doute trompé. Pour le moment, le gamin avait l'air plus calme et soumis qu'autre chose, pas le genre de gosse à se rebeller. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux jeunes requins qui intégraient l'Union au début de leur carrière de super héros.

 

"J'ai dit que je pensais m'appeler 'le maître des horloges'."

 

Manuel éclata de rire et, ce faisant, loupa complètement le regard noir que lui lança son cadet.

 

"Il y a problème ? Demanda celui-ci, moi je trouve que c'est un nom pas m-...

\- Le maître des horloges ! Ricana Manuel. De un, c'est extrêmement présomptueux, à moins que tu aies, par miracle, une quelconque emprise sur le temps. De deux, c'est beaucoup trop long, personne ne va le retenir. De trois, non. Juste non."

 

Le cadet fronça les sourcils.

 

"... Le seigneur des aiguilles ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Mauvaise idée, ça fait dealer. Ou junkie, au choix."

 

Ils marchèrent en silence, le plus jeune visiblement plongé dans ses pensées et le plus vieux tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la présence de son cadet à ses côtés.

 

"Et pourquoi pas 'Le Général des secondes' ?"

 

Manuel s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui eut pour résultat d'envoyer son apprenti s'écraser plutôt violemment sur son dos. Il attendit que le gamin se soit remis du choc pour se tourner vers lui et déclarer :

 

"En tant que mentor temporaire, je décrète qu'il t'est interdit de créer ton surnom.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors comment est-ce que je...

\- En attendant qu'un pseudonyme correct te soit attribué, tu seras désigné par le nom de 'Junior'.

\- Comment ? Non je...

\- Il y a un problème _Junior_ ?"

 

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, Junior aurait probablement été arrêté pour meurtre. Heureusement, assassiner d'un coup d’œil ne semblait pas faire partie de la liste de ses compétences, aussi Manuel fut-il libre de ricaner librement.

Au final, peut être que ces deux mois à servir de baby-sitter à un idiot n'allaient pas être si terrible que ça.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET JE NE REGRETTE RIEN


	2. Ah mais en fait c'était pas une bonne idée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel a un plan pour affronter l'ennemi public n°1, son nouvel apprenti, par contre, se laisse un peu emporter.
> 
> Ou : Junior s'en prend à plus fort que lui et, sans surprise, ça part en couilles.

Le travail n'était pas quelque chose dont Emmanuel avait peur, à vrai dire, il avait passé la plus grande partie de son adolescence et de sa vie adulte à trimer, réviser et agrandir sa réserve de connaissances et de savoirs. Cependant, même lui se sentait quelque peu intimidé devant la montagne de boulot qu'il allait devoir accomplir lors des deux prochaines années. Choisir de poursuivre sa carrière de civil en amont de sa carrière de héros était une décision rarement prise au sein de la communauté des supers et pour une bonne raison.

Et en plus il avait choisi une des écoles les plus prestigieuses de France pour terminer ses études, une de celles qui, bien entendu, demandait le plus de travail et d'attention.

Bon. Au moins il avait déjà passé les examens d'entrée, qui étaient clairement la partie du cursus qui demandait le plus de travail et de temps. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il n'allait pas si mal s'en tirer que ça, à jongler entre l'ENA et sa carrière de superhéros.

Mouais.

Heureusement quand même qu'il avait son pouvoir, bien qu'il ne puisse le maintenir activé que deux heures par jour maximum, avoir 26 heures au lieu de 24 pour finir sa charge de travail lui avait souvent sauvé la mise à Science Po. Dieu merci, son mentor ne s'intéressait pas véritablement à lui et ne lui avait ainsi pas encore demandé quelle était la nature exacte de son pouvoir. Si il l'avait fait, nul doute qu'il l'aurait regardé d'un nouvel oeil. Non pas qu'Emmanuel se sente concerné. Pour le moment, être sous-estimé l'arrangeait, rester dans l'ombre lui permettait de s'adapter plus vite à ses nouveaux devoirs, une fois préparé, il serait capable de frapper plus fort, et plus efficacement.

 

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander pour quelle raison il avait choisi la vie de héros. Son pouvoir, il l'avait toujours eu et, lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait souvent rêvé de rejoindre ses idoles sur la scène internationale, un rêve qui était à présent devenu réalité, ou presque mais qu'il avait, à l'époque, vite oublié au profit d'autres objectifs tout aussi farfelus.

Il n'était pas intéressé par l'argent, ou par le prestige. Bien entendu, il comptait utiliser sa puissance pour aider les civils, sauver des vies mais ce n'était pas là la prime raison de son entrée dans l'Union. Non.

Ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était le pouvoir. L'impression de contrôler sa vie, de pouvoir choisir qui il était, ce qu'il faisait, sans que des évènements ou des personnes extérieures ne le brident, voilà ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Les civils étaient toujours à la merci des supervilains, lui-même en avait été témoin maintes et maintes fois. Les seuls capables de tenir tête au mal et de continuer à vivre leur vie sans risquer de se faire atomiser par un méchant en vadrouille étaient les superhéros.

Ce n'était pas la plus noble des raisons, mais elle était valable et Flambix, quand il lui avait expliqué son raisonnement, l'avait acceptée facilement.

 

Le jeune héros soupira et grimaça quand son mentor, alerté par le bruit qu'il venait de produire, se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

Il était devenu membre de l'Union pour se libérer de l'entrave des criminels mais si il avait su qu'il échappait une forme de prison pour se jeter dans une autre, dont le gardien n'était nul autre qu'un vieillard en cuir et en spandex colérique, il serait resté un simple civil. Sa vie de justicier n'avait, jusque là, pas bien commencé.

 

"Junior, lui dit soudainement Borderline, voici venu pour toi le moment de faire tes preuves."

 

Le sourire narquois qu'affichait son aîné ne promettait rien de bon.

 

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Murmura Emmanuel qui, contrairement à son mentor, prenait leur position accroupie derrière un muret, au sérieux et comptait bien rester discret.

\- Je veux dire par là que c'est ta première chance d'affronter un supervilain et de prouver ta valeur.

\- Un supervilain ? Quel supervilain ? Je pensais qu'on faisait juste un voyage rapide à la campag-oh."

 

Borderline lui envoya un sourire diabolique.

 

"Capitaine Chômage."

 

Emmanuel le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. Capitaine Chômage, membre éminent du groupe de super criminels surnommé "La Crise", était l'ennemi public n°1 depuis des années déjà et était reconnu comme un des supers les plus puissants de sa génération. Presque omnipotent, si on en croyait certains témoignages, l'Union avait tenté d'endiguer sa progression par différentes méthodes, qui, généralement, se finissaient en échecs cuisants.

Certes, son propre pouvoir faisait sans mal partie de la catégorie S mais il était encore un débutant quand il s'agissait de l'utiliser en combat et, de plus, l'influence du Capitaine Chômage ne s'arrêtait pas au présent. Une fois qu'on était dans le champ d'action de son pouvoir, on était affecté, qu'on puisse arrêter le temps ou pas.

 

"Non mais vous êtes malade ?" chuchota Emmanuel en plantant un index accusateur sur le torse de Borderline, "Vous voulez que je meure ?

\- Arrête de dramatiser la situation, je ne suis pas idiot, cet assaut était planifié. Capitaine Chômage détient en otage ce village depuis maintenant près d'un mois, nous avons dépêché un certain nombre de lieutenants et même de membres de Ligues secondaires, ton seul rôle est celui de l'appât.

\- P... Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu distrais Capitaine Chômage pendant que nous nous préparons à lancer notre assaut. Cela fait des mois que nous cherchons un moyen d'inverser les effets de son pouvoir, il est temps de mettre en application notre nouvelle stratégie. Tu n'as pas grand chose à faire, rentre juste dans le village et-...

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! S'exclama le plus jeune, oubliant toute notion de discrétion. Ca fait des années que je réfléchis à des stratégies pour combatre Capitaine Chômage, vous ne pouvez pas juste me jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça et-...

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?"

 

La question, innocente en apparence, n'avait pas été posée par Borderline, ou même par un des autres héros qui, apparemment, étaient cachés aux abords du village avec eux. Cependant, Emmanuel reconnut immédiatement la voix de celui qui s'était exprimé, ce timbre froid, cette intonation lente, il les avait, comme tout le monde, entendu maintes et maintes fois à la télévision et, comme tout le monde, il en avait été terrifié.

 

"Bordel." lâcha-t-il, à la grande surprise de son mentor devant qui il n'avait, jusque là, jamais juré.

 

Sans attendre de se faire repérer par l'ennemi public n°1 et sans non plus perdre du temps à s'excuser envers Borderline pour son manque de discrétion, il activa son pouvoir, histoire de ne pas mourir instantanément, et enjamba le muret, absolument pas préparé pour le combat qui allait suivre.

 

L'influence de Capitaine Chômage s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il s'approchait des premières maisons, il la sentit se glisser dans son corps, sous sa peau et dans ses veines, une léthargie artificielle mais puissante qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, fit vaciller sa concentration et le poussa à désactiver son pouvoir.

Instantanément, il fut sur lui.

On disait souvent de ce criminel qu'il était partout, et que, de ce fait, il était impossible de l'arrêter et c'était, presque, vrai. En plus d'être doté de la capacité d'endormir les gens jusqu'à les plonger dans un coma, voire jusqu'à les tuer, Capitaine Chômage était également un empathe de haut niveau, projetant des émotions négatives à tout ceux se trouvant autour de lui, mais il était également capable de se dédoubler et, pire encore, de se téléporter. Un super avec deux pouvoirs était rare, mais tous les membres de la Crise en possédaient au moins trois, il s'agissait là de la crème de la crème des supervilains.

Emmanuel n'était tellement, mais alors tellement pas préparé à lui faire face.

Sur l'échelle des pouvoirs, si le sien était de rang S et celui de Borderline était de rang B, l'accumulation des dons de Capitaine Chômage le propulsait directement au rang SSS, qui n'existait même pas officiellement. Sur une échelle de puissance de 1 à 10, il était à 15, et c'était pour cela que personne, personne n'avait jamais réussi à le combattre seul.

 

Il était fichu.

 

La balle de pistolet lui défonça l'épaule et la douleur lui permit de se reconcentrer sur son don et de figer à nouveau le temps. Bien que cela lui permette d'éviter de se faire défoncer le genou ou l'autre bras par une nouvelle balle -Capitaine Chômage aimait jouer avec ses proies, prolonger leur souffrance- cela n'améliorait pas vraiment sa situation : Il était toujours sous l'emprise du criminel, qui le rendait lent et bridait ses capacités, et, en plus, il avait maintenant incroyablement mal dès qu'il essayait de bouger son bras droit.

Il serra les dents et ferma son poing gauche, si il devait mourir, au moins il ne mourrait pas sans avoir rien fait.

Il ramena son bras en arrière et, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, abattit son poing en plein dans la face de Capitaine Chômage.

Malheureusement pour lui, la douleur et la fatigue dûes à l'influence du vilain lui avaient fait oublier la règle d'or des héros qui était de ne jamais au grand jamais toucher directement la peau de leur rival n°1 : plus on était proche de ce dernier, plus son pouvoir avait d'emprise sur vous. Il se rappela de ce détail à l'instant où son poing entra en contact avec le nez de son adversaire, l'explosant complètement -les coups portés lorsque le temps était arrêté étaient toujours bien plus puissants que ceux portés lorsqu'il déroulait son cours ordinaire- et sentit immédiatement l'influence du Capitaine doubler, puis tripler.

 

_'Et merde!'_ pensa-t-il en s'écroulant par terre.

 

Il perdit connaissance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, dans cette histoire Emmanuel Macron donne un coup de poing dans la figure du chômage. C'est pour ça que c'est beau les fanfictions.  
> Je ne regrette toujours rien mais, plus ça va, moins j'assume ce que j'écris.


End file.
